Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in antifriction force transmission means for plungers, especially useful in torque control mechanisms for torque wrenches and the like such, for example, as disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,293 of John K. Larson and Talinage O. Green, and which patent is incorporated herein by reference for whatever help it may be to a thorough understanding of the disclosure herein, and to reduce to a comfortable minimum disclosure detail necessary for exemplifying a best mode representation of the present invention.
As described in the aforesaid patent, the torque control mechanism for wrenches described therein has a pivot block means between a force transmission member and an axially movable plunger. That mechanism has been found quite advantageous in practice, but subject to some sliding or rubbing friction which, if eliminated would improve operating functions of the associated tool.